duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMD-28 Custom Transformation Deck Revolution vs. Invasion: Dragonic Polaris Light Civilization
侵略 「龍極の光文明」 |Translation= Custom Transformation Deck Revolution vs. Invasion Dragonic Polaris Light Civilization |Gallery= DMD-28 Card Set Gallery |Rulings= dmd28 |Release= November 20, 2015 |Civilization= Light |Race= Angel Command Dragon Revolutionary Angel Command Invader |Next= DMD-29 Revolution Start Deck: Katta's Whirlwindy Attack |Previous= DMD-27 Custom Transformation Deck Revolution vs. Invasion: Explosive Passion Fire Civilization |Block= Revolution }} Custom Transform Deck: Dragon Extreme Light Civilization is the 28th DMD set in the OCG. Details The pack cover features Lucifer and Duemouse. Details The DMD-27 and DMD-28 Theme decks include 60 cards each. They each feature a "Core" set, and 2 additional 20 card character themed sets. It is intended that a player always used the "Core Set" when building a deck, and adding either of the character sets to make a full 40 card deck. It includes a storage box, 4 card separators and 5 Sticker sheets. Contents Lucifer Set: 20 *7/19 Rosen Star, Revolution Holy Dragon *8/19 Generarose, Red Rose Dragon Elemental *9/19 Rosetta, Gem Dragon Elemental *10/19 Koltiolu, Scale Dragon Elemental *11/19 Commanduo, Order Dragon Elemental *12/19 Raraa, Trust Ball *13/19 Red Rose, Crimson Dragon Elemental The Lucifer set focuses on the Revolutionary race. It is comprised mainly of Angel Command Dragon creatures, which are supported by Raraa, Trust Ball. As such, one can deploy a Generarose->Commanduo->Red Rose creature spam combo. Rosen Star offers blocker and invincibility to all your other Dragons while Rosetta grants you an extra defense in case you end up shield less. For easing the start of the game, one can add Acroite, Start Dash and/or Oriotis, Control Wings. Since the deck focuses on the Revolution ability, Mirac, Time Ball and Miradante, Time Revolution have good synergy with the overall strategy. For a non-Revolution limited meta, Denebumongo, Excess Wings can be added to spam weenies, and Dragon's Sign and Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge can also be taken into consideration, as they can bring out Neverend, True Destiny King and Everlast, Destiny King quickly as additional finishers. Paras Rusowa, Parasitic Dragon Elemental and Medaro Andorom, Concert Wings can also be used to give blocker to your creatures without relying on Rosen Star. Ultra Star, Revolution Holy Dragon works well with this deck as it's hand replenish, shield addition/manipulation and revolution support at the same time and thus has an excellent synergy to the creature chain strategy in this deck. Miracle Stop and Miracle Miradante are good forms of defense, especially against Invasion rush. Core Set: 20 *1/19 Pikarie, Radiance Elemental *2/19 Angel Feather *3/19 Heaven's Double Tail *4/19 Master Spark *5/19 Andorom, Chanting Wings *6/19 Freeze Charger The Core Set focuses on shield trigger and freeze defense, as well as the hand replenishment offered by Angel Feather. Duemouse Set: 20 *14/19 Momotarus, Super Nine Extremes *15/19 Saruiel, Six Extremes *16/19 Kijitron, Four Extremes *17/19 Codeking Number Nine *18/19 Shibainu, Two Extremes *19/19 Heaven's Gate The Duemouse Set focuses on the Invader race, specifically on cost 9 Angel Command creatures, with Momotarus as the main finisher. This can act as a base for a Nine Extremes Invasion deck as almost all of the key parts of the deck type are there. Although difficult to bring out manually, Shibainu's Strike Back and Kijitron's Mana Arms effects make them easier to come out. Heaven's Gate is the main core of the deck, and even though Codeking Number Nine lacks blocker, he was added due to costing 9 and being a Light Command. Although Chutopia, Super Nine Extremes would be preferred, he has anti-synergy with Momotarus. If one wants to add this ca, all copies of Momotarus should be removed entirely. As such, Milzam, Spirit of Miracles and Valhalla Paladin, Sealing Dragon Elemental can be added due to being blockers and having good synergy with Heaven's Gate. Moreso, Lionel, Lion Zenith Dragon can also be taken into consideration. G.O.D., Extreme Invasion can also be added as a finisher, but extra support has to be done to bring it out successfully. Contents sorted by Civilizations Light Civilization: 60 *4x Andorom, Chanting Wings *4x Angel Feather *2x Codeking Number Nine *3x Commanduo, Order Dragon Elemental *3x Freeze Charger *3x Generarose, Red Rose Dragon Elemental *2x Heaven's Double Tail *4x Heaven's Gate *4x Kijitron, Four Extremes *2x Koltiolu, Scale Dragon Elemental *3x Master Spark *2x Momotarus, Super Nine Extremes *4x Pikarie, Radiance Elemental *4x Raraa, Trust Ball *3x Red Rose, Crimson Dragon Elemental *3x Rosetta, Gem Dragon Elemental *2x Rosen Star, Revolution Holy Dragon *4x Saruiel, Six Extremes *4x Shibainu, Two Extremes Gallery Trivia *Duemouse is seen unmasked in the box cover. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Theme Decks Category:Interchangeable Decks